


Bargaining

by whispered_story



Series: Bargaining [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Halloween, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't want to celebrate Halloween, but Jared can be very persuasive. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 31/11/2010]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining

Living with Jared is pretty damn awesome. Despite all the worries Jensen had of spending too much time together, getting sick of Jared eventually, or fighting over things like whose turn it was to do the dishes and whether or not it was okay to leave your shoes lying around in the hallway (it's not, and luckily Jared agrees), Jared is actually pretty easy to live with. He likes to keep his house clean, doesn't complain when Jensen rearranges the cupboard because it's impossible to find anything, goes along with the way Jensen divides up chores without a single word of complaint, and Jensen can't remember the last time he could fit as much sex into his busy schedule as he does now. Things go smoothly for the first few months.

It was bound to go wrong some day.

"What are we doing for Halloween?" Jared asks. 

He hands Jensen one of the two beer bottles he just retrieved from the fridge. It's Jensen's favorite brand, chilled perfectly, but Jensen just holds it in his hands loosely. He blinks at Jared, who's leaning against the counter in the kitchen, smiling widely and brimming with excitement.

"What?" Jensen says.

"Halloween," Jared repeats. "That holiday at the end of October? Costumes, trick-or-treating, pumpkins, candy? Any of that ring a bell?"

"I know what Halloween is, dumbass," Jensen says, rolling his eyes. "What about it?"

"What are we doing? Helen, that cute new PA, is throwing a party and invited everyone from set, so that's always an option. And I think Joe's is hosting some kind of Halloween event, but the bar is pretty seedy on its best day so I don't know if we wanna go there."

"Neither?"

Jared's face falls a little, but he shrugs, taking a swig from his. "Okay. Something else, then? There are probably parties all over town. We'll find something."

"Jay, celebrate Halloween all you want. I'm going to work that day, coming back home, curling up in my bed, and going to sleep. Maybe read a little or have a beer first, but that's it."

Jared frowns, straightening a little and Jensen readies himself for an onslaught of counterarguments. Jared is one of those people who's unwilling and, Jensen suspects, unable to drop things, preferring to talk them to death instead. Jensen brings his beer bottle to his lips, emptying half of it in one go.

"You're telling me you, what, don't do Halloween?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell not? Halloween is awesome, man. Have I mentioned the candy? Costumes? Pumpkins?"

"You have, and none of it is making me reconsider my feelings towards Halloween," Jensen says calmly.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I just don't like it. Never have, never will."

Jared looks crestfallen. "Seriously? It's just one night of the year, Jensen, please? We'll do whatever you want and I promise you'll have fun."

"No," Jensen says and shakes his head.

"But I love Halloween."

Jensen sighs, emptying the rest of his beer and crossing the short distance to the trash. "I'm not saying you can't celebrate it, man, I'm saying I won't," Jensen says, his back to Jared.

"Where's the fun in that? You're my roommate, we're supposed to do something together," Jared says. 

Jensen can hear the short hesitating before Jared says roommate, and it makes Jensen grin knowing Jared is as uncertain about the undefined status of their current relationship as Jensen is. 

They used to hook up occasionally after a night of drinking, or when one of them was feeling particularly lonely, but since he moved in with Jared they've been doing it a lot more frequently. Jensen loves sex, and he loves having it regularly, and he really loves sex with Jared, so it's working out brilliantly, but he's a little confused by it. Sometimes they still go without touching for days, sleeping in separate beds, going to work, patting each other on the shoulders after a good scene and going back home to enjoy a quick dinner and a couple of beers together before vanishing in their own bedrooms again. 

But more and more days start with them making out against their kitchen counter until their drive gets there, holing themselves up in one of their trailers during breaks, hands on each other as soon as the trailer door falls shut behind them, and stumbling straight into bed together once they're home. Their banter has crossed the line into flirting, words less innocent than they used to be. There are touches and kisses and fucking and freaking cuddling when they're alone, and it's like every relationship Jensen's ever been in, except that they haven't put a label on it. One day soon, Jensen thinks, it's going to drive him insane.

Until then, he's going to secretly call Jared his boyfriend in his head.

"Against popular belief, we're not actually joined at the hip. You can go out without me for one night," he says, straightening and turning back around to face Jared.

"You're no fun," Jared replies, pouting exaggeratedly.

"Whatever," Jensen says. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

He brushes past Jared, stopping for a moment to lean up for a quick kiss before leaving Jared alone in the kitchen. 

In his bedroom, he shucks off his jeans and t-shirt before falling into bed. Crisis averted, he thinks.

+

Jensen wakes up to Jared climbing over his body, sitting down right on top of Jensen's lower back.

Jensen grunts in confusion, arm automatically reaching back to swat at Jared before he relaxes back into the mattress with a groan. "Jared. What the fuck?"

"Morning. So, I thought about the whole Halloween thing and what if we find you a really awesome costume? Would that make you feel better?"

"What would make me feel better would be if you got off me," Jensen grunts, bucking his hips once to no avail.

"Jensen," Jared protests. "Come on. You're just being stubborn."

Jensen sighs, trying to turn around to face Jared. Jared seems to get it because he lifts up enough for Jensen to turn around before sitting back down again. It puts his ass dangerously close to Jensen's dick, and Jensen has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Jared's dressed in only an old t-shirt and boxers, hair still mussed from sleep and a pillow crease on his cheek and Jensen feels familiar warmth pool in his stomach. 

"How late is it, anyway?" he asks, twisting to catch a glimpse of his alarm clock.

Jared looks a little guilty. "Early," he admits. "But you'd have to get up soon, anyway. Kinda."

"I hate you. God. Go run with the dogs or something and let me go back to sleep."

"Stop avoiding the subject," Jared counters. 

"I told you already. No Halloween for me," Jensen says, his hands falling onto Jared's thighs, the exposed skin warm and smooth under his hands.

"Please?" Jared begs. He looks like he's about to say more, but Jensen tugs Jared forward, making Jared lose his balance. Jared catches himself on his hands before they collide, face hovering over Jensen's and Jensen pulls him down into a kiss.

Ten minutes later, Jensen has Jared under the covers, their clothes lying discarded on the floor and all thoughts of Halloween forgotten. It's worth losing out on some sleep for.

+

Jared lets a binder fall into Jensen's lap, looking down at him expectantly. Jensen takes another sip his coffee, quirking an eyebrow.

"What is this?"

"Costumes."

"Jared," Jensen says, glaring, and Jared holds up his hands.

"I know, I know, I know. Just…listen to me for a second," he pleads and Jensen sighs, looking around set. The guys from lighting are still busy fiddling with some stuff and Jensen figures they have at least another ten minutes before they need to be back on their marks.

"Fine," he huffs.

"I can't think of a holiday you don't like and you like going out, so unless you have some aversion to pumpkins that I don't know about, it's the costume part of Halloween that bugs you."

"Your point?"

"I know some people think all this dressing up stuff is embarrassing, but it's totally awesome if you have a good costume. So, I put together some suggestions that you definitely wouldn't look embarrassing in and this time you can't distract me with sex," Jared says, sounding so earnest and looking so hopeful that Jensen sighs and opens the binder.

"Vampire?" he asks, seeing the first picture Jared obviously ripped out of some catalogue.

"You'd look really hot," Jared says, waggling his eyebrow and Jensen snorts.

"Like all the other party guests dressing up as the most obvious choice for a Halloween costume," Jensen replies, flipping through a few more photos. Batman, what he thinks might be a wizard, pirate, devil. "Zombie?"

"Okay, not really hot, but nobody would recognize you. I thought you might appreciate that."

"Yeah, and I'd look like a moron."

"I could go as something really embarrassing and nobody would pay you any attention. Like, a princess. Or a fairy."

"Or you could just hang a sign around your neck, saying _I'm gay_."

"I'm not really gay."

"My cock would beg to differ."

"I'm bi-curious. You're just really hard to resist, Ackles," Jared says with a grin. "So, you like any of the costumes so far?"

"Jared," Jensen says with a sigh, flipping the binder back shut. "Look, why can't you just leave it be. I really, truly don't like Halloween and I'm not gonna be good company, anyway. I'd be an asshole all night if you dragged me somewhere and you'd get pissed and we'd only end up fighting."

"You haven't even seen the best costumes yet."

Jensen is glad they get called back on set then. A few more minutes of Jared's pleading looks and he might just have given in. And he would have hated every minute of it.

+

"Popcorn," Jared announces, putting the bowl down on one side of Jensen.

"Good, let's get started then," Jensen says, picking up the remote. Before he can hit play to start the movie, Jared swings one leg over his lap and plops right down, straddling Jensen.

"I thought we were gonna watch a movie?" 

"We are," Jared says, but he makes no sign of getting up. 

"You're kinda in my line of sight," Jensen says. 

Jared nods. "I know, but I wanna talk to you about something before we start the movie."

"And you have to sit on my lap to do that?"

"Yes. I need your full attention for this," Jared says. "It's about Halloween."

Jensen groans.

"No, Jensen. Look, I was thinking we could compromise."

"How?" Jensen asks with a snort.

"We won't go to some party. We'll stay in, I'll buy lots of candy in case kids come trick-or-treating, you'll let me put up some decorations, and we'll watch horror movies."

Jensen gives Jared a suspicious look. "No costumes?"

"Not for you, if you don't want one. I could still dress up though, right?"

"You wanna wear a costume even if it'll be just the two of us?"

"It's the best part about Halloween," Jared argues.

"Okay, fine. Deal," Jensen agrees and Jared grins widely.

"Thank you," he says and leans forward to bring their lips together, hands cupping Jensen's neck.

It's soft and sweet at first, the way Jared always kisses him when he's in no hurry, and then Jared slips his tongue past Jensen's lips. Jensen slides his hands around Jared, settling them on Jared's ass, and pulls him closer, kissing back with a little more force.

He pulls back, teeth caught on Jared's lower lip, and tugs gently before letting go of the flesh and bringing their lips together in a few, quick pecks. 

"This or movie?" Jensen asks, because there's a bowl of popcorn sitting next to them and the TV keeps repeating the same few seconds of the DVD menu's music, but he has Jared right there and his cock is already growing hard in his jeans.

Jared leans in, his weight pinning Jensen to the back of the couch, and grinds their hips together. "You gotta ask?" he says.

Jensen grins, bringing their lips back together in a hard kiss.

They just kiss for a few minutes, tongues sliding together wetly and bodies rocking against each other.

When Jensen pushes at Jared's hips, trying to move them down the couch, Jared pulls back. 

"No, like this," he says, voice deep and husky. "Wanna stay like this and ride you."

"Oh, Jesus," Jensen groans, head falling back. Jared starts kissing up his exposed neck, lips trailing over sensitive skin, teeth scraping, while his hands slide under Jensen's shirt, drawing a series of moans from Jensen.

"You're going to kill me, Jay," he groans and Jared chuckles, mouth close to Jensen's ear.

"I'll make you feel fucking fantastic first, though," he says.

"Pretty full of yourself."

Jared pulls back a little and there's a smirk on his face that makes Jensen shiver. "Have I ever not made you feel fantastic?" he asks, tugging at Jensen's shirt. 

Jensen lifts his arms to let Jared pull it off.

Truth is, he hasn't, but Jensen doesn't dignify it with an answer, just pulls Jared back close.

Jared's button-down and t-shirt soon join Jensen's on the floor and Jared has Jensen's jeans undone, hand palming his cock through the layers of Jensen's boxers.

"We need lube," he says. 

Jensen groans because this always happens. One day he's going to start hiding secret stashes of lube and condoms all over the house. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

"My room," Jensen says as Jared slides off his lap. "Top drawer in the nightstand."

"Got it," Jared calls back.

Jensen slumps down a little further into the couch cushions, hand falling to his lap. He presses down against his erection, feels the tingles of pleasure and anticipation. 

"Stop touching yourself!" Jared yells from his bedroom and Jensen glares in his general direction, hand sliding away from his lap.

"Hurry up then," he yells back, grabbing the remote and turning off the DVD player. He's not going to fuck Jared to the damn annoying ten second of music playing in a loop.

"Hold your goddamn horses," Jared mutters as he comes back into view. Somewhere in Jensen's bedroom, he lost his jeans and boxers and damn if he isn't the most gorgeous sight Jensen has ever laid eyes on. 

"Your last condom," Jared says, dropping the foil package and lube onto the cushion next to Jensen.

"Does it matter? You still have plenty up in your room as far as I remember," Jensen replies, hands reaching out for Jared, all golden tan and naked skin. 

Jared smiles widely, dimples appearing, looking like someone just offered him a world's supply of candy. "Yeah, you're right," he says, resting his knees against the edge of the couch, bending down to kiss Jensen.

Jensen slides his hands to the back of Jared's knees, thumbs rubbing over smooth skin. "Okay, wanna come down here now?"

"Pants first," Jared replies, reaching down to tug at Jensen's jeans. Jensen lifts his hips, lets Jared pull his remaining clothes down to mid-thigh before he climbs back onto Jensen's lap.

"Impatient," Jensen mutters, peppering kisses down Jared's throat, his hands sliding around Jared to grab his thighs just under the swell of Jared's ass.

"We can drag this out if you'd prefer that," Jared says, voice a little breathless as he rocks their bodies together.

Jensen flicks his tongue out, tasting salty sweat on Jared's skin. "Hell no."

Jared chuckles brokenly, says, "Good. Cause I really want you inside me, Jensen." 

He grabs Jensen's hand and pulls it up to his mouth, kisses Jensen's palm and traces his tongue up his fingers, then sucks them into his mouth. Jensen moans, watching Jared's lips wrap around fingers, feels the wet swirl of Jared's tongue.

"Fuck, Jay," Jensen says, and Jared grins, pulling off with a wet pop. 

He guides Jensen's hand back to his ass. His eyes are dark, pupils dilated, and he watches Jensen's face intently as Jensen presses the first finger in. 

Jensen likes to draw this part out, likes to tease Jared, fucking Jared slowly with his fingers, but today he preps him quickly, adding lube when a second and then a third finger joins the first. He stretches Jared just enough to know Jared won't be uncomfortable, won't hurt.

Jared balances himself with one hand on Jensen's shoulder when he finally sinks down onto Jensen. He's so goddamn tight, slick with spit and lube, inching down slowly. Jensen's eyes are fixed on Jared's face, the closed eyes and white teeth biting down onto the soft flesh of Jared's lower lip, his head thrown back a little, exposing the long line of his throat.

"Jesus Christ, Jay," Jensen hisses. 

His hands are resting on Jared's thighs loosely, fingers flexing with the urge to grab Jared and push him down. He wants to thrust right up into that tight heat and bury himself as deep as possible, but he doesn't, lets Jared set the pace instead.

"Feels so fucking good like this," Jared pants when he bottoms out, sprawled on Jensen's lap with one leg on either side. He pulls Jensen into a kiss as he lifts up slowly and sinks back down. It's so damn good, so damn deep, and Jensen moans into the kiss brokenly. 

Jared rides him slowly, at a pace that's enough to drive Jensen crazy but far from enough to make him come. His whole body feels like it's on fire, pleasure and need mingling and burning through him. He can feel the muscles of Jared's thighs trembling under his hands and when he tightens his grip on him, fingers digging into hard flesh, Jared lets out a choked gasp. 

"Come on, do it faster," Jensen urges, pressing his lips to Jared's jaw and throat.

"Yeah, okay," Jared says, voice shaky. 

Jensen's hands shift to Jared's hips as Jared fucks himself faster on Jensen, helping him pull up and pushing him back down, drawing a whimper from Jared. He rocks his hips up in sharp, short thrusts, trying to match Jared's unsteady pace. 

Jared comes first, body going still on top of Jensen, muscles tightening around Jensen's dick. Jensen moans helplessly, thrusting into Jared until he reaches his own orgasm.

"That was fucking amazing," Jared slurs eventually, voice still breathless. His face is buried in Jensen's neck, nuzzling, and Jensen turns his face, presses kisses to sweaty hair.

"Yeah," he agrees. He runs his hands up Jared's back, feels the cooled off sweat under his palms and just holds onto him for a few short moments. "We should clean up."

"One more minute," Jared says, shifting in his lap a little, making Jensen hiss.

"Sorry," Jared mumbles and then he lifts off carefully, letting Jensen slip from his body, before sinking back down, leaning against Jensen.

He's heavy and hot, but Jensen just tightens his arms around him.

+

Jared does indeed put up Halloween decorations. There's a giant, carved out pumpkin adorning their front steps, smaller pumpkin shaped candleholders on the windowsills, the bookshelf in their living room, and the fireplace mantel. A wreath with dried corn, blood red leaves, and orange flowers hangs on their door. Jared places a big, stuffed black spider on the middle of their kitchen table and cackles each time Jensen calls it names under his breath.

It's not much, not at all the onslaught of witches, ghosts, and pumpkins Jensen expected, and he figures he can live with it for a couple of weeks for Jared's sake. He owes Jared, he figures, because really, Jared's been more than accommodating. He went out and bought Jensen a new bed a week after Jensen moved in, assembling it while Jensen was out and throwing away the air mattress he'd been sleeping on, he makes sure the fridge is as full of things Jensen likes as of Jared's own stuff, he washes Jensen's laundry along with his own. Five weeks ago, he nursed Jensen back to health when Jensen got a cold from hell. He lets Jensen have the first shower after a long day on set, calls Jensen's mom when Jensen forgets to, reassuring her that they're both fine and taking care of themselves and yes, they're eating enough.

He can have a low-key Halloween celebration, just the two of them, if it makes Jared happy.

+

"So you're really dressing up?" Jensen asks, leaning against the doorjamb of Jared's room.

Jared jumps, turning around, and then smiles. "Hell, yeah. Best part about Halloween, Jensen," he says. "My mom always made me the best costumes when I was a kid and then my parents would take all of us trick-or-treating."

"Yeah, we did that, too. I never wanted to ring on people's doorbells though, so I always stayed with my parents and let Josh do it."

Jared laughs. "Wuss," he says. "I went trick-or-treating until Megan was too old for it."

Jensen chuckles, shaking his head because he knows it's probably true, knows Jared didn't care that he was too old to go knocking on people's doors and asking for candy. He probably looked cute enough that nobody _else_ cared either.

"So, what is that?" Jensen asks, gesturing at the clothes laid out on Jared's bed.

"Devil," Jared replies with a smirk, holding up red horns for Jensen to see. 

Jensen laughs.

"You're insane."

"Took you long enough to figure out," Jared replies. He steps out of the jeans he's been wearing all day and next shrugs off Sam's shirt that he's still wearing. 

Jensen crosses his arms and legs and keeps watching. Jared grins widely, wiggling his eyebrows, and sways his hips playfully.

"Oh, just get dressed already. You don't wanna have to open the door like this when some poor kids come by, right?"

"Nag, nag, nag," Jared singsongs, grabbing a pair of dark dress pants and slipping them on. Next comes a crisp, black button-down shirt.

"Doesn't look much like the devil," Jensen says, eyes running up and down Jared's body. Might not look like the devil, but Jared does look hot as hell.

"It will," Jared promises, twisting his body to pin a red tail to the back of his pants. He slips the headpiece with the red horns into his hair and then picks up a black cape that ends just under his ass.

"How does it look?" Jared asks, turning in a circle and grinning.

Fucking gorgeous, Jensen thinks, but he just says, "Good," then adds, "Devilish."

It doesn't really. Not with Jared's wide smile and ridiculous dimples and floppy hair. He looks like the nicest devil ever. He also looks like the kind of devil Jensen apparently wants to bend over the next available surface and have his way with. 

Jared chuckles. "Awesome. Our Halloween can start then."

Jensen scratches the back of his neck, looks at Jared standing tall and looking stunning. "Okay, yeah."

"What?" Jared asks, peering down at him through bangs of hair.

"Nothing. I feel kind of stupid in my jeans and t-shirt now," he admits.

Jared beams widely, steps closer, and brushes a kiss against Jensen's lips. "Well, there's something lying on your bed for you. But only if you want to."

"What?"

Jared shrugs. "I just got something in case you changed your mind."

Jensen narrows his eyes. "It's probably something utterly stupid because you knew I'd do that and this is revenge, right?"

"Wouldn't do that," Jared says. He would, but this time he actually looks sincere.

"I won't promise anything until I see what you picked out," Jensen says.

"You do that," Jared agrees with a smile. "I'll make popcorn and get the beer out. Did you order the pizza?"

"Yup. And I put a bowl of candy on the dresser in the hallway in case some kids come by."

"There were a few from the neighborhood last year. I wouldn't be surprised if the number doubles. I might have gone a little overboard with the amount of candy I handed out."

Jensen laughs, head thrown back, and shakes his head at Jared before going downstairs, Jared right behind him.

On his bed, Jensen finds Jared's outfit for him. It's nothing embarrassing, not even anything outrageous. Black jeans, black long sleeved t-shirt, a small heap of what look like leather bracelets. 

Jensen chuckles to himself and starts stripping. The jeans are so tight Jensen has to wiggle around until he's in and there's a studded belt to go with them. He pulls on the shirt, the thick leather bracelets, and several strings of leather. He's not sure what Jared intended them to be, but he wraps them around his throat. The only thing remaining is black eyeliner.

"The things I do for you, Jared," Jensen sighs and goes to the bathroom. He's an actor, he's worn enough make-up that he can apply eyeliner without gouging his eyes out, but the lines are still a little wobbly. He smudges them with the tip of his finger until it looks better and then takes a step back, looking at himself in the mirror with a satisfied nod. 

He's putting on a pair of boots when the doorbell rings.

"Pizza's here," Jared calls as Jensen comes out of his bedroom. 

Jared has the lights in the living room dimmed, the pumpkin candleholders bathing everything in an orange hue, popcorn and pizza and beer and candy are spread out on the table. It looks pretty damn good, Jensen has to admit.

Jared grins widely when Jensen steps into the room. "You look awesome," he says. 

"Thank you," Jensen says with a smile. "It's not too bad."

"It's great," Jared says. "I knew you'd look good in that, goth boy."

He picks up the small stack of DVDs, holds them up to Jensen. 

"Okay, what first? We have _The Shining_ , _Night of the Living Dead_ , _Nightmare on Elm Street_ , and of course, _Halloween_."

" _Nightmare on Elm Street_ ," Jensen suggests and Jared nods.

He's just pried open the DVD case when the doorbell chimes again. "You put it in, I'll take the door," Jared says, handing Jensen the DVD.

Jensen puts the disk in, then sits down on the couch to wait for Jared, and listens to the voices drifting in from the hallway. Jared's obviously talking to kids, laughing at something they're saying.

"Dude," Jared says when he returns, plopping down next to Jensen, grinning and excited. "You should have seen the costumes. They looked like they came straight from our set, man. Except for this little guy, he was dressed as a _pumpkin_. Cutest thing ever."

"And they probably walked away with a couple of pounds of candy."

Jared laughs. "Maybe," he admits. "Okay, let's start the movie."

Jensen presses play, and Jared scoots closer, throwing his arm around Jensen. 

Jared has to get up and hand out candy to kids five more times during the first half of the movie, but things quiet down after that. By the end of the second movie, Jared is lying with his head in Jensen's lap, the pizza and popcorn all gone. Jensen cards his hand through Jared's hair absently.

"One more?" Jared asks around a yawn.

"You sure you won't fall asleep?" 

Jared turns onto his back, blinking up at Jensen. "I'm good."

"Okay," Jensen says, looking at his watch. Jared sits up with a groan, his horns all crooked, and Jensen gets up to change DVDs.

Jared's sprawled out on the couch when Jensen turns back around, legs splayed and head resting against the back cushions, hair mussed. He grabs Jensen's hand when Jensen is close enough and tugs him back onto the couch, tumbling right against Jared's side. 

Jared pulls him into a quick kiss before they settle down and start the movie.

Jared slides his hand under Jensen's shirt, fingers splayed over his stomach and Jensen rests his head on Jared's shoulder. His eyes slide shut as the movie continues, lulled to sleep by Jared's thumb running in circles over his skin. 

"Ready for bed?" Jared asks, voice low, and Jensen startles awake. The credits are rolling.

"Huh?" he asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep."

"'s okay. Let's clean up and go to bed, yeah?"

Jensen nods, sliding off the couch. They gather the trash from the coffee table, blow out the candles, and put the dirty dishes in the sink. Jensen feels a little more awake by the time they're done and when Jared pulls him into his arms, he goes willingly, meeting Jared halfway for a kiss. 

"It was a good night, wasn't it?" Jared asks softly.

"Yeah."

"So you won't put up a fight when I ask you to celebrate Halloween with me next year?"

"If we do something like this, I'd be okay with it."

Jared smiles, kisses him again. He pulls back a little, running a thumb under one Jensen's eyes. "Your eyeliner's all smudged."

"Guess it's time to remove all this stuff and go to bed then."

"Mmm, I like the idea," Jared says with a grin and Jensen laughs. "Your bedroom. I haven't seen Harley and Sadie all night, so they're probably upstairs in my bed. And I really don't wanna share you with them tonight."

"Got plans for me?"

"Yeah." Jared pushes Jensen towards Jensen's room and they stumble into the bedroom together.

Jensen falls onto the bed and Jared crawls on top of him. Jensen reaches up, pushing the horns out of Jared's hair, and pulls Jared down.

"You look so damn good," Jared whispers.

"Jared."

Jared kisses him, wraps fingers around Jensen's wrists, pushing his arms up. He pins Jensen to the mattress, lifts his head and looks down at Jensen with dark eyes. "I think you should let me do whatever I want to you tonight."

Jensen chuckles. "And why's that?"

"Because I'm the devil," Jared replies with a playful smirk. "The devil is always in charge."

"Should I be quaking with fear?"

"Nah, even the devil wouldn't hurt someone as handsome as you," Jared explains with a grin, pecking Jensen on the lips.

"It's a good thing I like you, Padalecki," Jensen says.

"That a yes to my proposition?"

"Do your worst," Jensen says and laughs when Jared lets out a whoop and kisses him. 

Jared trails kisses along Jensen's jaw, his throat, down his body, hands removing clothes as he goes.

Before long he has Jensen naked and spread out on top of the bedding, his mouth wrapped around Jensen's cock, and two fingers pressing into Jensen. Jensen throws his arm over his eyes, moans as Jared sucks him off almost lazily while his fingers slide in and out, stretching Jensen.

"Jay, I'mma come if you don't stop," Jensen warns, arm sliding from his eyes. Jared pulls off him.

"Can't have that," Jared says, lips spit-wet and shiny as he grins. He crooks his fingers inside of Jensen, pressing against his prostate and Jensen gasps, arching off the bed.

"Tease," he chokes out.

"Never. You know I always follow through," Jared says. He pulls his fingers out and reaches for the condom and lube. Jensen bites his lip, watching him as he preps himself.

Jared nudges Jensen's legs further apart when he's done, hoisting them up, and positions himself. Jensen feels the head of Jared's cock press against him, and then Jared slides right into him, huge and hard and pushing the air out of Jensen's lungs.

"Too much?" Jared asks and Jensen shakes his head frantically, wrapping his legs around Jared's waist.

"No, no. Come on, more," Jensen groans. "Please."

Jared delivers. He fucks Jensen with long, hard thrusts, skin slapping against skin with each snap of his hips. Jensen fists his hands in the sheets and moves with Jared, marveling at the feeling of fullness, of being stretched around Jared.

He comes with Jared's name on his lips, vision going blindingly white for a moment.

He's still catching his breath when Jared pulls out of him carefully, places kisses against Jensen's lips. He cleans them up with one of their boxers, pulling the covers over them when he's done. Jensen snuggles closer, sliding one leg between Jared's and sighs, feeling absolutely content. He feels like this, right there, is as good as life can possibly get, that what they have is real and permanent and so fucking good. He doesn't want to wait for them to take that final step any longer.

"Jay," he mumbles, face tucked into Jared's neck. 

"What?" 

"You got plans for Thanksgiving already?"

"Hmmm? Home, I guess. Same as ever year."

Jensen hesitates, trying to find the right words. "I think, since you got to plan Halloween, it'd be only fair if I got Thanksgiving," he says. "You owe me a holiday where you have to do what I want."

"And what's that?" Jared asks, sounding on the verge of sleep.

"Come to Dallas with me," Jensen says. His heart is beating fast, and he feels his stomach churn with nerves, even if part of him knows that he has nothing to worry about, that Jared loves him. "Josh's gonna bring the whole family and Mackenzie will bring her boyfriend. I wanna bring mine."

Jared kisses Jensen's forehead, and Jensen swears he can feel him smile. "Okay," he says around a yawn, tightening his arm around Jensen for moment. "But only if you tell my mom I'm not coming to San Antonio."

Jensen drops a kiss to Jared's chest. "Deal," he whispers against Jared's skin.


End file.
